


it's time to say goodbye

by roseyong



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Porn, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, a good ending? idk her, and i love him for that, holy hell this is a mess it's 8 am and i still haven't slept, hyunsuk cries a lot okay, like so many feelings hnnnn, lots of flashbacks back to when they were bbys :(, porn but make it sad pretty much huh, thought abt Megurine Luka's just be friends while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyong/pseuds/roseyong
Summary: Trying fruitlessly to stretch this moment out for as long as possible because this is the last time that he'lleverget to make love to this beautiful human being that he once had the pleasure of callinghis.(there's both beauty and sadness in whatcould'vebeen.)
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	it's time to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> sad fucking i don't know i'm exhausted 
> 
> anyways this is “yo our parents don’t approve of us being homos so we’re gonna fuck one last time and we’re both crying and not wanting this moment to end bc this won’t ever happen again and that hurts” type of pwp i guess
> 
> not beta read or rlly even edited pls im so tired

“Ji-Jihoon!” A high-pitched whine tearing from Hyunsuk’s throat as Jihoon thrusts up into him, his rosy lips parted in a silent cry as he covers his face with his hands, not wanting Jihoon to see the dampness that rested there. Something which has Jihoon stilling immediately, making the older whine beneath him, his breath coming out in short pants, thighs trembling with want— _and maybe something more._

"Are you okay, Hyunsukkie?" He whispers, genuinely worried for the elder as he pries Hyunsuk’s hands away from his face with a frown, one of his own hands coming down to caress the shorter boy’s cheek, cupping the soft skin lovingly.

Which is an action that makes Hyunsuk flinch, almost as if Jihoon’s touch had somehow burned him, which perhaps holds some degree of truth here, as he was no longer able to hide the salty tears running down his flushed face. A sight that makes Jihoon's stomach churn, knowing full well that it was _he_ who was responsible for evoking such a reaction.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He stutters, words shaky and oh so clearly a lie. The gentleness that Jihoon was treating him with only making Hyunsuk’s heart ache even more.

But Jihoon doesn't reply, simply pressing a kiss to Hyunsuk's jawline before resuming with even more tenderness than before. Murmuring sweet nothings as Hyunsuk cants his hips up, grinding tight little circles onto the base of Jihoon's dick. A broken sob tumbling past his lips, and Hyunsuk can't tell if it's from pleasure or sadness.

Hyunsuk crying out when Jihoon hits deep inside of him, mewling at feeling _so full._ Desperately craving more, drunk on the younger, intoxicated with lust.

The air is heavy, a choking vice-like grip wrapped around the two of them. Both aware that the other senses it too, yet keeping quiet all the same. Too afraid to break in front of each other, not wanting to seem weak.

The words they once said replaying over and over again, like a broken music box, the ballerina's dainty legs chipped with paint peeling off.

_I love you; I love you, I love you-_

* * *

_"I wanna marry Jihoonie when I grow up!" Hyunsuk declares while swinging on the monkey bars, dropping to the mulch with a low thump, a wide smile on his face, chubby cheeks scrunched. Absolutely beaming when he succeeds in making the younger boy blush, Jihoon shyly peeking his nose out of his book only to duck back down when he's noticed, making Hyunsuk laugh._

_"Don't be a dummy Hyunsukkie, boys can't marry boys," He softly says, kicking a slightly deflated soccer ball away, eyes trained on the ground. The autumn air rustling the cherry colored leaves, a few lemons and oranges mixed in._

_"I don't care, Hoonie! I'll marry who I wanna marry!" Hyunsuk firmly states, suddenly looking very serious, Jihoon's heart thumping against his ribcage. "Which is you!" Adding that last part equally as loud, still determined as ever._

_And Jihoon tears his gaze away, though not before grabbing Hyunsuk's hand, who, in turn, laughs. Lacing their fingers together, just now noticing how perfectly it is that they fit together, like those puzzles he loves to make on rainy days._

_"C'mon silly; it’s getting dark out. We probably should head home now," He mumbles, Hyunsuk whining about how he wanted to keep playing._

_"I don't wanna!" He protests, crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm staying right here!"_

_Something which makes Jihoon sigh, not believing what he's about to do next. "Fine. I'm not gonna marry you then."_

_And Hyunsuk gasps, looking positively scandalized. "You wouldn't!" But all he's met with is Jihoon's blank stare. "Okay, okay! Let's go home,"_

_Jihoon smiles, and it’s Hyunsuk’s turn to blush now, "Race you there!" He says before taking off, Hyunsuk wasting no time in following suit, giggling happily._

_And although it isn't said, it's still felt all the same._

_(I love you.)_

* * *

“Hyunsuk, I-” Jihoon makes a strangled noise, close to tipping over the edge, tears now mixing freely with sweat. The younger openly coming undone in every way possible before he manages to reel himself back in at the last minute. Trying fruitlessly to stretch this moment out for as long as possible because this is the last time that he'll _ever_ get to make love to this beautiful human being that he once had the pleasure of calling _his._

Jihoon yearning to say those three little words once more, though he knows that he can't. It'd just be the icing on the cake, or an overly sweet cupcake, one with too much sugar in the batter. Like an overly ripe strawberry being bitten into against your better judgment, the red juice running down your chin, dying your clothes a faded red, the stain blooming, spreading out like ink on parchment. 

Soft groans and gasps overpowered by Hyunsuk's blubbering, so loud and heartbreaking to hear, Jihoon longing to scoop him into his arms, to soothe him, to tell him that it's alright, that everything will be just fine. But he knows that he can't, and some part of him thinks that he actually wouldn't even be able to, even if he could.

The familiar hotness coiling in his stomach as Hyunsuk clenches around him, hands reaching upwards, tangling his fingers in Jihoon's damp hair. Who, in turn, quickens his pace. Jihoon’s thrusts growing more and more erratic, though Hyunsuk doesn't mind a single bit. 

Hyunsuk having to clamp a hand over his mouth when he's finally pushed over the edge, spilling over the side and then some, Jihoon's name on the tip of his tongue. Who follows soon after, eyes squeezed shut, face contorted, and terribly sad. _  
_

Because that's it, that's the end. It's over, said, and done. Just another memory in the scrapbooks, the date engraved in the bottom corner, a cheesy caption scrawled messily underneath.

* * *

_"W-Were you serious about what you meant?" Jihoon asks under an umbrella of twinkling stars, the warm summer air slightly muggy, the smell of bug spray clinging to both him and Hyunsuk. Feet dangling off the edge of the dock, the glimmering vastness of the lake intriguing, shadows of fish sometimes visible._

_Hyunsuk tilts his head, lips pursed in thought. "'Bout what?" Chucking a handful of pebbles into the dark water, ripples and splatters springing up in their wake._

_"You know, getting married and shit..." He mumbles, thankful it's night, or else Hyunsuk would have seen the pink flush dusting his cheeks._

_"Of course! And we're so totally gonna name our kid "Vegeta"!" Hyunsuk says way too enthusiastically, yet Jihoon finds himself not minding a single bit. Laughing at the utter dork he's proud to call his boyfriend. Jihoon now understanding why people compared their relationship to the sun and the moon, as they were two very different individuals who somehow balanced each other out perfectly._

_"They would resent us for like forever," He giggles, imagining Hyunsuk introducing their little newborn to their friends, smiling so widely it had to hurt, gushing about this and that, panicking when he or she would start to fuss._

_"With such a kick-ass name like that? I highly doubt it!"_

_"God, I fucking love you," Jihoon leaning his head onto Hyunsuk's shoulder, inhaling his scent of teenage pride and the fear of wasted youth._

_"I would hope so," The sound of crickets chirping filling the area, "Ah, look! A comet! Let's make a wish, Jihoonie!" He exclaims, eyes sparkling, childlike, and innocent._

_So they do, unknowingly, both wishing for the same thing._

_(I want us to be forever.)_

**Author's Note:**

> i like sukhoon but i also like making them be sad ig
> 
> (hyunsuk bttm idc what u say lol)


End file.
